Is it over ?
by Bakanda Ciel Malfoy
Summary: Les souvenirs d'une jeune femme, comment sa vie a basculé. Comment peut-on réagir lorsque la personne que l'on aime le plus disparaît, nous laissant seul ? OS /!\ DEATHFIC Yahiko-Konan


Is it over ?  
Pairing : Konan/Yahiko

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! (Tans qu'à faire, je préférerai Itachi !)

L'histoire vient des quelques connexions neuronales que j'ai réussi à établir dans mon cerveau !

Résumé : Les souvenirs d'une jeune femme, comment sa vie a basculé. Comment peut-on réagir lorsque la personne que l'on aime le plus disparaît, nous laissant seul ? OS /!\ DEATHFIC  
Note : Eh non Moyashi, désolé de te décevoir mais c'est pas l'OS Yullen dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour !

OoOoOoOoO

Je marchais, les mains dans les poches, sous la pluie. Je repensais à _lui_, à tout ce qu'on avait fait ensemble… Bien sur, j'avais toujours Nagato. Mais sans _lui_ ce n'était pas pareil. Il était parti, sans prévenir, nous laissant seuls. Les autres avait beau essayer de me remonter le moral, rien n'y faisais. Ils savaient ce que je ressentais et ils me disaient d'oublier ! Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Mon portable sonna. Ma meilleure amie, Sakura, se plaignant de son petit ami, Sasuke. Je lui avait dit de ne pas trop s'accrocher, qu'il promettait mais ne respectait jamais ses promesses. Elle ne m'avait pas écouté et maintenant elle se plaignait parce qu'il allait voir ailleurs…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse Sakura ? C'est le plus grand coureur de jupon de la ville. On te l'as dit Itachi et moi ! dis-je en soupirant

- Je sais, mais j'y peux rien. Tu comprends, pour moi, c'est comme si il était mon oxygène. Je peux pas vivre sans lui ! s'écria-t-elle de l'autre côté du téléphone. Oh oui, je comprenais…

- Sakura, va le voir et dis lui ! Moi je peux rien changer !

Je raccroche et rentre chez moi. Appartement vide, sombre. Je traverse le « salon » et m'allonge sur mon lit en regardant une photo de lui. Je me retourne et ferme les yeux.

_Un visage souriant. Le sien. Comme avant qu'il sache que je l'aimai. Il souriait aussi après, mais seulement avec moi. On s'embrassait derrière le lycée, pendant que les autres se disputaient pour savoir qui serait la cavalière de Sasuke pour le bal de fin d'année. Moi, je m'en fichai. J'avais Yahiko et personne ne me le prendrais. Sakura m'aidait à choisir une robe. Elle, elle avait déjà la sienne. Mais elle n'avait pas de cavalier. Elle avait décidé d'y aller avec Sasuke. Et si Sasuke était déjà pris, elle irai avec Naruto, leur meilleur ami à tout les deux. J'avais opté pour une robe bustier bleue nuit, assez simple et des chaussures à talons noires. Sakura elle avait pris une robe rouge à fleurs blanche et de hauts escarpins du même rouge. Le jour J, on n'avait pas eu cour pour changer le gymnase en sale de fête digne de ce nom. Sakura avait finalement réussi à convaincre, par on ne sais quel miracle, Sasuke de venir avec elle. Ce qui avait, immédiatement, attisé la jalousie de Karin, l'ex de Sasuke. Ce qui aurait dû être la plus belle soirée de notre dernière année était vite devenu un cauchemar . Je me souviens du début de soirée, on dansait, Sakura, Sasuke, Yahiko et moi. La musique avait ralentis. Nagato était assis au bar, se faisant dragué par une quantité de fille, arrivant les unes après les autres. J'était dans les bras de Yahiko, Sakura dans ceux de Sasuke, ô miracle ! Deux mec bourrés avaient commencé à se battre au milieu de la piste. Karin avait profité du moment de distraction pour tirer Sasuke vers elle. Ca avait eu le don d'agacer Sakura qui avait piqué une crise. Karin avait sortit un revolver, le pointant vers Sakura. J'avais poussé celle-ci et m'étais mise devant pour la protéger. Le son de la détonation résonne encore dans mes oreilles. Tout le monde s'était agité , les uns pour retenir Karin , les autres pour appeler les secours. Je m'étais retournée et avait juste eu le temps de rattraper Yahiko, le sang tachant son dos coulant sur mes mains. Je le serrais dans mes bras en hurlant et en tremblant, Sakura essayant de me calmer. Les pompiers étaient arrivés et avaient emmené Yahiko, essayant tans bien que mal de le garder vivant en attendant d'être à l'hôpital. Le trajet me paraissait trop long, et j'avais finalement entendu sa voix, alors que l'on se fixait depuis que je l'avais rattrapé dans le gymnase sans dire un mot._

_- Konan …_

_- T'en fait pas , ça va aller . On t'emmène à l'hôpital ._

_- Je …_

_- Une fois qu'on t'aura soigner , on ira casser la geule de Karin d'accord ? je lui répond avec un faible sourire et en lui serrant la main_

_- Hm …_

_Je serrai sa main du plus fort que je le pouvais, comme si, si je le lâchait, il allait s'éparpiller comme une traînée de sable. A notre arrivée, des médecins étaient venu le chercher et l'avaient emmener au bloc, me plantant là, les mains pleine de sang et les larmes au yeux. Les minutes, les heures qui avaient suivit me paraissait une éternité. Il n'y avait plus personne dans l'hôpital, juste les médecins qui étaient de garde cette nuit là et qui me demandait régulièrement si je voulais quelque chose, et les néons au dessus de ma tête, clignotant sans cesse avec un faible bruit. Mon cœur battait rapidement dans ma poitrine, mon estomac noué, mes yeux fixés sur mes mains recouverte de sang séché. Le chirurgien sortit enfin. Je me précipitait vers lui et lui demandait comment aller Yahiko ._

_Celui-ci me prit par les épaules et me répondit :_

_- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. La balle a perforé son poumon, il était trop tard. Vous pouvez aller lui dire adieu._

_Mes jambes m'avaient lâché. J'avait fondu en larme. Il était partit, je ne le reverrais plus jamais…_

Je me réveillais, tremblante, des larmes coulant de mes yeux. Je savais que je n'avais pas rêver, que tout ceci était réel, et que malgré tous mes espoirs, Yahiko ne reviendrait pas. Depuis ce jour, je ne sortais de chez moi que pour aller voir Nagato. Mon cœur ne battait plus, j'avais abandonner l'idée de vivre. Sans _lui_ , ça ne valait pas la peine. _Il_ était tout ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde. Nagato ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis, lui non plus mais il avait réussi à surmonter sa peine, aller de l'avant. Il avait essayé de m'aider, mais rien n'avait marché pour me tirer de ma torpeur. J'avais donc décidé de le rejoindre. J'écrivis un dernier mot à Nagato et Sakura, je pris la photo de Yahiko sur ma table de chevet, accrocha le mot à ma porte et sortis, laissant tout ça dernière moi. Les gens me regardait, se retournait, se demandant probablement pourquoi mon mascara dégoulinait sur mes joues. Je franchissais le pont, en dessous, une rivière sur le point de déborder. La chute me sera fatale, je le savais … Je montait sur la rambarde, serrant la photo de Yahiko dans mes mains, je lança un dernier regard derrière moi et plongea dans le vide, ignorant les hurlements des passants. Sakura et Nagato trouverai le mot demain…

_« Sakura, Nagato_

_Je sais que vous vous en voudrez, mais rien n'est de votre faute._

_J'ai décidé de le rejoindre. _

_Sakura, va voir Sasuke, dit lui franchement ce que tu ressens, et s'il n'en tient pas compte, largue le, tu vaux mieux qu'un abruti de son genre ._

_Nagato, ne nous rejoins pas, tu a beaucoup d'autres choses à faire ici. _

_Je sais que tu es fort, tu peux surmonter ça._

_Désolée pour ce mot pitoyable._

Konan »

Journal _La Rafale_

«_ Fait divers :_

_Le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille, brisée, au pied d'une écluse a été retrouvé ce matin. D'après le mot laissé à ses amis et le témoignage des passants, il s'agirait d'un suicide. La jeune femme avait dans la main une photo, apparemment d'un de ses proches décédé récemment. Elle n'aurait pas supporté le décès de celui-ci et se serait suicidée. _»

Quelques jours plus tard, une enquête confirma cette hypothèse : la jeune femme avait perdu son petit ami suite à une fusillade dans un lycée (dont l'auteur avait été arrêtée et écrouée), elle avait sombré dans la dépression et malgré des visites fréquentes chez un ami, les tentatives de ses proches pour lui remonter le moral et la garder en vie, les sourires de la jeune femme et ses « Tout va bien » constants étaient factices. Elle avait tenté de remonter la pente, s'était accrochée pour survivre, mais elle avait tout de même décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. L'auteur de la fusillade dans le lycée sera à nouveau jugée, cette fois ci pour homicide involontaire.

The end

OoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS, contrairement à « Les choses que je fais par amour », il n'aura pas de suite. On est loin de l'ambiance "Peace and love" du deuxième chapitre de celui-ci hein ?  
Adieu ambiance guimauve, bonjour la dépression ! 8D  
J'avais écris cet OS il y a pas mal de temps et comme il me plait, j'ai décidé de le poster ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

S'il y a des choses à modifier ou des incohérences, faites le moi savoir ! J'vais pas vous manger, j'me change pas encore en Titan ! :D

Reviews ? :3


End file.
